


Casa

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Clint se ne sta appollaiato accanto alla finestra.Natasha sospira e gli si avvicina misurando ogni passo. Posa il mento sulla sua spalla e lo abbraccia, ma non stringe troppo la presa. Se lo desidera, Clint può ancora sgusciare via. Non lo fa, ma Natasha può sentire quant'è rigido. Clint parla poco - e solo quando ha qualcosa da dire - le è sempre piaciuto questo di lui, ma non stanotte.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Casa

Clint se ne sta appollaiato accanto alla finestra.

Natasha sospira e gli si avvicina misurando ogni passo. Posa il mento sulla sua spalla e lo abbraccia, ma non stringe troppo la presa. Se lo desidera, Clint può ancora sgusciare via. Non lo fa, ma Natasha può sentire quant'è rigido. Clint parla poco - e solo quando ha qualcosa da dire - le è sempre piaciuto questo di lui, ma non stanotte.

Spetta a lei dire qualcosa, Natasha lo sa, ma sa anche di non voler litigare.

Gli posa le labbra lì dove collo e spalla si uniscono e lo sente sospirare appena. Gli sfiora le spalle e scende seguendo le braccia, i muscoli ancora tesi.

«Clint.»

Non indossa l'apparecchio acustico, ma deve aver sentito il respiro di Natasha sulla pelle perché lui si volta appena, gli occhi chiusi. Non si muove, proprio come quando tiene la freccia puntata sul bersaglio.

Natasha fa il primo passo, come sempre; si siede a cavalcioni su di lui, gli accarezza il viso, poi i capelli prima di attirarlo a sé. Clint ricambia, muto, le mani ferme che saggiano ogni curva, e ogni volta che minaccia di fermarsi Natasha reclama la sua bocca con più ferocia. Clint allora la tortura a sua volta spogliandola lento, un indumento alla volta; dita callose le accarezzano le cosce, poi i fianchi, e poi…

La serratura scatta.

Bucky si ferma sulla porta e distoglie lo sguardo; Natasha nota subito le occhiaie profonde sul suo viso. Clint non dice nulla ma allenta la presa sui suoi fianchi. Nat si alza e raggiunge Bucky. Sa che non le parlerà della missione, di cosa sia andato storto, dei demoni che non lo lasciano dormire la notte. Nat non gli chiede nulla di tutto questo. «Rimani» sussurra.

Bucky chiude la porta ma fa un passo indietro.

Natasha lo bracca. «James.»

Qualcosa scatta, e Bucky si avventa su di lei, famelico. Così diverso da Clint, le mani che tremano e la stringono un po' troppo forte. Nat vuole dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno, perciò non perde tempo e gli slaccia i pantaloni.

James la solleva e Nat sente anche le mani di Clint sui fianchi, le sue labbra sul collo. Natasha getta indietro la testa, si gode due bocche che la tormentano.

James la morde impaziente e affonda le unghie nelle sue cosce.

«James.»

Quel sussurro è un permesso e Bucky non si fa pregare; affonda dentro di lei strappandole un gemito, e Nat l'accoglie senza riserve, si aggrappa alle sue spalle. Clint è un muro solido dietro di lei, le mani callose che la sostengono.

Nat questa volta non ha bisogno di parlare, Clint la conosce bene e desiderano la stessa cosa. James la distrae con un bacio, la barba ispida che la graffia, e Clint la prende, piano, come avesse tutto il tempo del mondo. Solo allora James comincia a muoversi, il viso nascosto contro la pelle di Natasha. Lei gli tira i capelli, lo sfida a sostenere il suo sguardo e gli occhi azzurri di James non si tirano indietro. Prima che Nat possa sorridere, Clint la costringe a voltarsi e le ruba un bacio. La bocca di James si sposta sul suo seno e lei si gode il modo in cui entrambi si muovono dentro di lei.

Clint trema, l'orgasmo lo travolge per primo, ma le sue mani non la lasciano andare e la sua bocca continua a tormentarla, finché Nat non può far altro che seguirlo. Bucky ingoia i propri gemiti e le tira i capelli reclamando la sua attenzione. Nat gli sfiora le guance e il mento, lo guarda dritto negli occhi. Non gli lascia scampo.

Bucky singhiozza e affonda un po' di più dentro di lei, torna a nascondere il viso contro la sua pelle e questa volta Nat glielo permette.

«Va tutto bene» sussurra. «Siete a casa.» 

soldato


End file.
